


What Could Have Happened to Miss Mori

by pantalaimon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Amputation, Disabilities, Gen, Prosthetics, mako has a metal leg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantalaimon/pseuds/pantalaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Jaeger had gotten there a few seconds later, if Mako had not hid in the alley, if the Kaiju's claws were sharper, this is what could have unfolded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Happened to Miss Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, the others will be definitely longer.

MOMMY DADDY

I scream but I can’t hear myself over the crushing sounds of the monster stepping on cars and buildings and people that I used to know. I thought monsters only lived under beds and they couldn’t escape, so that’s why you had to keep your feet tucked in the blanket at night, because they can’t reach you, they can’t leave the darkness. This monster is way too big for a bed, and way too scary. I almost trip on the rocks on the ground, and I pick up my fallen shoe. I can barely see through my tears as I continue to scream, but no one is coming. I can’t see anyone, only the monster. It’s coming closer and I don’t want it to, I want it to GO AWAY

It won’t stop and now I am running and I can’t run fast without my shoe and my mommy told me not to run fast when there are rocks on the ground but there are more than rocks now. There are boulders and buildings and _people_ and I can’t run fast enough. I can hear the monster behind me I can _feel_ its breath and it is roaring and I am screaming still but I have no air to scream anymore because I am running

I see the metal giant right as I feel something hit my leg out from under me and I fall forward, almost hitting a street sign that I can’t read anymore. The monster is almost on me but the metal giant hits it and they go tumbling off into a roar of screeching and bellowing. My ears are throbbing and I hold them but it does not help, the sound is still finding its way in and the screams from earlier are finding their way back, even though that was several minutes, many lives, and a few blocks ago.

My leg hurts and I can’t decide which to hold, my ears or my leg. The pain beats the sound and I open my ears to the ripping metal and death screeches from the monster to clutch my wound. My hands come away red just as the world goes silent again. I look up into the sun to see the metal giant standing there, and the head opens to reveal a man. He is brown and covered in golden sunlight and he smiles into the air like he is surprised and glad he is alive. My leg throbs and the world swims, and suddenly he is there, my golden man, holding me and taking my red hands in his and I float away into nothing.


End file.
